


If I Had a Heart

by EnchantedAmora



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Jötunn Loki, Loki Never Left Jotunheim, My First AO3 Post, Original Character(s), Prince Loki (Marvel), She's Kind Of a Mermaid, Slaves, original race
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedAmora/pseuds/EnchantedAmora
Summary: A young sea nymph is kidnapped from her waters only to be enslaved by the mysterious Jotuns. Naive to surface life, Marina struggles to understand a new and frightening culture. The Jotuns brutalize their slaves- particularly the heartless princes. King Laufey's youngest, however, takes an interest in the slave girl and promises her protection.~~~This is an AU including my own interpretation of Jotun culture, an original race, and an original character. Also included are interpretations of Elven culture and alternative Asgard/Jotunheim history. More canon characters may be added later on and the rating may be changed to explicit down the line. Enjoy!





	1. Crimson Shore

I absolutely adored the sun. It rained down upon me, bathing my scales in its addictive warmth. The elders often warned us of coming to the surface, but how was I to resist this lovely sensation? I'd taken to my usual rock, sprawling myself out beneath the open sky and basking in the light. The fluke of my tail dipped into the waters below, flickering idly. I'd not come alone this time, at the very least. A small pod of us had taken the venture together, they laying upon upon the stone behind me. What was so perilous about the surface anyway? The Asgardians never wandered this far, nor did they bother us should their ships pass by. Our peoples shared an unspoken understanding to leave well enough alone. Younger Asgardians and sometimes even Elves would, on occasion, make the trek to attempt and spot us. I would admit, my curiosity reigned supreme and I'd spoken to them quite a few times. They were kind people who meant no harm, merely adventurous youngsters and enchanted men.    
  
My arms extended above my head, back arching and tail stretching. The iridescent nature of my scales shone brightly beneath the sun, they extending up my tail to pepper small patches across my upper body and over my breasts. The Asgardian boys were always so alarmed and intrigued at our nakedness, it was quite adorable. They would climb up upon the cliffs to listen to us sing, dreaming of a nymph woman to seduce them. If only they knew we were no different. We were a simple people of hunter and gatherers, not some magical, romantic creatures.    
  
My eyes closed, I continued to bathe myself in peace until an odd pressure came upon my tail. I blinked, void white orbs glancing downward to find the source. There I discovered an arrow had pierced my tail, brilliant red beginning to pour from the wound and poison the sea below. I stared upon it for some time, disbelieving until the pressure waned into agony. I released a pained cry, the muscles of my tail throbbing in frantic opposition to the foreign object. I'd never been in such physical suffering, not even on the few occasions I'd been bitten by unfriendly leviathans. In a panic I grasped the protruding wood and yanked on it, only resulting in a second, more powerful surge of pain. A scream tore through my throat, only distracted by the shouting coming from the shore.    
  
Upon the beach stood a small militia of... Men. But what kind of men they were, I could not tell. They were tall, taller than I could imagine with cobalt skin and crimson eyes. They yelled in a language I could not understand, brandishing weapons and seemingly rallying around us. The men loosed dozens more arrows, they falling down upon the pod behind me. They screamed in terror, diving from their rocks only to be shot through the abdomen, chest, or neck. Bodies littered the waves, floating in an unnatural way. I had no choice but to swim in spite of my wound.    
  
Fighting through the pain, I dove from my rock and attempted to thrust through the water. But each time my tail would flicker, pain rippled through my every muscle. I could not swim quickly, nor deep, and soon did arrows pierce the surface of the water. Several shot directly in front of my face, narrowly missing a fatal strike. However, one stayed true and was sent through my shoulder. Bubbles erupted from my mouth, the sea stifling my desperate screams as the arrowhead emerged from the opposite side of my body. I could not swim any longer, the surrounding waters growing red and muddled.    
  
My movements slowed and something was thrown atop me. I soon recognized the entrapment as a net. The rope closed around my injured body, I unable to struggle as the mysterious men pulled me ashore. They dragged me from the surf and up onto the sand, drawing a yelp each time one of the arrows scraped the beach. They were shouting, celebrating, and gathering around my helpless form. Multiple sets of crimson gazed down upon me, their unsympathetic grins quite bone chilling. Despite the terror currently flooding my veins, I managed to bare them my jagged teeth. The men, however, did nothing but laugh. One grasped the bottom of the net and began to drag me. My claws sank into the sand to no avail, watching in horror the path of blood left behind.    
  
I realized now I ought to have listened. If I had only stayed below the surface as the elders insisted, this would not have happened. These men, whoever they were, were evil. My vision began to tinge black, breath labored as the world around me grew slow. I could cling to my consciousness no longer and surrendered myself exhaustion.    



	2. Frigid Land

My entire body ached. Yet, nothing was so severe as the pain in my shoulder and... And my legs. Heavy eyes fluttered open, a pained groan following my awakening. I was alive? That in and of itself came as a shock. Not to mention the form I currently presented myself in. No longer were the teal and aqua scales of my water dwelling nature. Rather, they'd flattened and smoothed into sun-kissed flesh. I was unaccustomed to this land walking form, though I knew some of my kind assumed it often for trade purposes. I had only humored it a handful of times. Just enough to learn to walk with relative ease. 

My back left the hard, frigid mattress I'd been placed upon, clad in old leathers. My vision soon cleared enough to reveal the scene before me. The room I'd been placed within was so deathly quiet, you may think it empty. But, on the contrary, it was full to the brim with prisoners of different races. Different subsets of Light Elves, those of Vanaheim, and even some I did not recognize populated the stone enclosure. Among them I saw no Asgardians, nor any of my own kind. They'd each been allotted one bed and one chest, as had I. 

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, they heavy and coursing with agony. At the very least, my captors appeared to have patched my wounds. My thighs were wrapped in surprisingly cleanly bandages, as was my shoulder. The pink stains above my punctures were minor, confessing them to have been stitched shut. Where was I? And why? In the bed beside mine sat curled an Elven girl. She was a fair creature, with lilac skin and white tresses. Her flesh sported a few dark marks, but nothing so severe. 

"Where are we?" I inquired in my native tongue, watching as she looking toward me in confusion. She hadn't a clue what I was saying, obviously. So, I wracked my brain for the correct words in All-Speak. "Where are we?" I repeated, remembering what the young Asgardians had taught me. I was eager to learn their language, hopeful of one day traveling beyond my waters to explore the surface world. I had been so naive. 

"Jotunheim" The Elf girl responded as she sat upright. "Are you Asgardian?"

"No. No I am not" I responded, watching as her already tired expression fell. 

"So no one is coming for you..." As her dress shifted, I noticed upon her inner thigh black skin. It looked as though it was charred. 

"Why are we here? Why have they taken us?" The more I spoke, the easier the words came to my lips. "There are so many..."

"The Jotuns take us as slaves" She explained, much to my own horror. "They take those who will not be sought after" that explained the lack of Asgardians. "We clean for them, build for them, serve them, we..." The girl closed in on herself and crossed her legs. "Don't let them touch you"

"Why?" My head cocked, wondering if she referred to the wound on her leg. 

"Their hide is like the coldest ice, it will sear your skin in frost bite. But if it does not harm you..." She trailed off for reasons I did not understand. 

"What is your name?" I inquired further, taking pity on the poor girl. She'd obviously been here for some time. 

"Allora" She responded. "But... But they do not use names here. Not unless you serve one of the royals"

"Royals?" I'd never heard of these 'Jotuns', nor of their realm or culture. They appeared to be cruel beasts. 

"The King and his sons... Laufey... They take the ones they like. Normally women, but sometimes men. Laufey has many sons. Some of the slaves live nicely, if they perform well. But many... Many die. The princes are near cruel as their father" the girl practically shook as she spoke, obviously terrified by this 'King' Laufey. What a king he was- kidnapping those who could not protect themselves. 

"What do they do to them?" I pushed for more information, but Allora had obviously had enough. She shook her platinum head and turned from me. "...My name is Marina" I told her. "I am from Asgard's seas..." Before I could say much else, the lone door leading to our chambers swung open. One of the Jotun men stood in the threshold, his very presence commanding the slaves to take to their beds. They sat upon them obediently, heads bowed as he entered. He appeared older than the ones on the beach, his garb more elegant than the simple leather cloths they wore. Still, it was nothing compared to traditional Asgardian and Elven dress. He wore no shirt, as they all did, his skin decorated in many raised lines. His trousers were sewn of fine tanned hide and a thick cape of fur graced his shoulders. He entered the room with two guardsmen at his sides. 

"Women, stand" he commanded and all those present did just that. I attempted to comply, my legs still aching and uncertain. My hide wrapped feet met the stone, attempting to place weight upon them. It had been months since I last stood. From the corner of my eye I noticed the man approaching, he stopping before each female and staring upon them. He would either pass them by or give a nod. If the latter occurred, they departed alongside the guards. 

"I said stand" he reached me soon enough, his gloved hand fisting into my golden hair and dragging me upward. I yelped and attempted to find my feet, our faces drawn close to one another. His bloody hues examined my features, obviously taking note that I looked nothing like anyone around me. I could easily pass for Asgardian, something that was no doubt quite exotic and prized. "Go" he tossed me forward, my untrained legs just barely able to catch my stumbling form. What did this mean? The guards took to my sides and escorted me away, down into the torch lit corridor.


	3. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki POV

I could not describe how deeply I loathed feasts. It was nothing but a mess of eating, shouting, and cavorting. No one spoke of anything intelligent, they only stuffed their mouths and drank until their minds swam with mead. And for what? To celebrate a minor success? Would our time not be better spent continuing to strategize? Not to mention the resources we so carelessly wasted. We ate until we vomited while those poorer could not afford bread to feed their family. It was pathetic, really. Nonetheless, I sat amongst my brothers and father as they cheered and clashed their mugs. I sat toward the very end of the royal long table, per usual. 

Not only was I the youngest of my family, but a runt. At every turn I was reminded how fortunate I was to live, that my father could have just as easily cast me into the snow to die... But he hadn't. How very gracious of him. Yet, I was undoubtedly the smartest of my brothers and Laufey did not neglect this. More often than not was I sought for council on pertinent political issues. While my brothers specialized in brutalization, I prided myself in strategy and the arcane arts. I released a heavy sigh, the jewels adorning my horns clinking as my head shifted. My gaze extended out upon the crowd, watching the madness with little intrigue. That is, until a certain servant girl crossed my gaze. 

She was the loveliest thing I'd ever laid eyes upon. Her hair was spun of gold, adorned with pearls and hung down to her hips. Her skin was a warm, inviting tan only enhanced by the calm aqua of her robes. Dark lashes fluttered, framing a pair of orbs so blue I thought they must house the ocean itself. The high master always made certain to drag the most beautiful women to our feasts, but she was a vision unlike any I'd ever witnessed. So taken by her beauty, I nearly looked past the bandages wrapped round her exposed shoulder. I never understood why our people must resort to such brutality. Or, honestly, why we needed these slaves to begin with. There were plenty of poor Jotnar who would be happy to fulfill those jobs for coin. The only true purpose I could see was to satisfy the disgusting, carnal wants of my father and brothers. They were truly and honestly abysmal. 

I watched the girl as she struggled to carry her tray of wine. The goblets were trembling as no doubt the weight caused pain in her injured shoulder. Her brows creased in dismay, attempting to serve the nobleman before her. However, her strength gave way and caused for the goblets to come crashing down. She herself was bathed in wine and created quite a ruckus. 

"You stupid bitch" the nobleman rose from his seat, absolutely towering over the petite girl. He reeled, only to give her the back of his bare hand. The strike was so powerful, it sent her to the floor. At that did I find my feet. 

"What are you doing Loki?" My brother asked, his mouth full of mutton. 

"I'm going to help her" I answered his query before striding across the Great Hall, hurrying to where the men had gathered around her. They mocked her injured, wine drenched state as she lay curled upon the stone. "Move!" I demanded and so did they obediently part for their prince. The feasting people had since fallen silent, they all watching as I approached the servant girl. She gazed up at me with those eyes and though they were so breathtaking, the terror they carried clenched my heart no less. As I knelt down to her, she shrunk away in fear. 

"I only wish to help you" I assured, my cobalt features soft. Her expression, however, remained distrusting. It was only then I took a moment to look upon her swollen cheek. The soft flesh was bruised and purple.... But not burnt. So did my heart drop to my feet. "Back away!" I demanded once again before removing my fur cloak. I draped it around her, making certain to conceal her unburnt face. I must not let them discover that she could be touched by Jotun hands, less my brothers set their eyes upon her. She attempted to pull from my grasp. "Please let me help you, darling" I begged to her, still keeping the girl concealed beneath my furs. 

"I will take her to the healers" I announced before rising to my feet. She, surprisingly, followed along, though much of her weight was resting upon me. One glance down showed her right leg to be dripping blood. 

"She's a slave- an Asgardian slave" the nobleman who struck her attempted to gloat, obviously not understanding my concern. None of them did. "She deserves much worse than my hand. If she weren't so fair I'd-"

"Hold your tongue before I tear it from your mouth" I boomed toward him, casting a second silence upon the crowd. "I am your prince, have you forgotten? I could have you strung from the palace walls if I saw fit... Touch her again and will have no hands with which to touch" With that did I leave them, cradling the girl close to my naked chest. Her ability to walk became ever more strained, prompting me to scoop her into my arms. Despite being a runt, I still stood over a foot above her. Granted, she was quite small. 

"Why..?" Her timid voice asked from within the plush comfort of my furs. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because no one deserves such cruelty." I looked down upon her tear stained face with kindness, she seeming to examine me. Her eyes roamed from the plated gold of my necklace to the emeralds decorating my raven hair. 

"Are you... Are you one of the princes?" She suddenly surged in my hold, no doubt having heard the horror my brothers would inflict upon young slaves. I struggled to keep my grip on her. 

"Yes, I am but I'm not going to hurt you! Please!" She let out a scream, still attempted to escape from my arms as I held tight. "Stop! If they discover you can be touched one of my brothers will claim you for himself!" She slackened then, her breast still jumping with panicked breath. "I mean you no harm... I swear it."


	4. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina POV

This man... The prince, was aiding me and I still could not discern his intentions. He claimed to harbor no ill will, but I found myself weary to trust one of his kind. Even so, I eventually relented and allowed for him to whisk me away in the comfort of plush furs. It wasn't as if I had a choice, given my new injury and freshly torn open leg wound. If he had not intervened, I couldn't be certain what those men would have done. Their eyes had been hungry, filled with anger and another urge I could not name. He carried me off to a pair of heavy wooden doors and with the strength of his shoulder did he heave them open. 

"These are my chambers" he explained the luxurious room we now found ourselves in. It was spacious, the decor gold and deep green. Most interesting was his bed; large and lush, blanketed in many furs. I'd never seen anything quite like it. I remained silent as he sat me down upon that bed, the plush surface relieving some of my aches. "Are you cold?" He asked, having taken a knee before me. 

"No..." I was not cold, my people were never cold nor hot. I understood the words but not as they related to a bodily feeling. 

"Alright" he removed the cloak from me then "you're welcome to have it back once I look at your shoulder... But your leg, more importantly..." the fall had caused my puncture to rip open once more, my fine dress now dirtied with blood and wine. "Would you mind lifting your skirt for me?" He asked and I complied, gathering the fabric in my hands and lifting it all the way to my stomach. "Not that far..." He grabbed the silk and set it back down in my lap, obscuring the area between my legs. That weird place was already covered by the other silly garment they forced me to wear. It was restrictive and uncomfortable, but I was in no place to protest the clothes they gave me. 

"Your cheeks are dark" I noticed a deeper blue had flooded them. He said nothing and proceeded to examine my wound. His hands reached out, long fingers adorned by many rings. The prince seemed quite hesitant to touch my bare flesh. I wondered if feared burning me. His palm hovered there for a moment longer before chilly fingertips met my thigh. With care did he remove my soiled bandage, revealing the now fresh injury. With a dampened rag he cleaned the blood. 

"I'm sorry" he spoke as I flinched, coming too close to the opening of my arrow hole. "...did they shoot you?"

"Yes" My answer was sullen, morose. "They shot everyone" 

"I'm... So sorry" he repeated before setting the rag aside. "Now, this will hurt for but a moment. Please trust me that all your pain will fade" the soft, ruby like depths of his gaze met my own. I searched his expression for any hint to a lie, yet I could find none. So, I offered the prince an affirming nod. He proceeded then, laying both hands flat over my wound. I winced at the pressure, but did not dare jump away. "I know, it will be over soon" his voice was soothing like warm waves. Beneath his hands began to glow a brilliant jade, prompting my eyes to grow wide with awe. The beautiful light bathed my leg, only to fade and flicker away slowly. When his hands fell away, there was left nothing but flesh in his wake. 

"How... How did you do that?" I asked in pure wonder. 

"A healing spell... Magick" he moved onto my shoulder, then the swelling that had grown beneath my eye. Each time he touched me, my injuries would simply disappear. 

"Magick" I'd heard of such fantastical arts before, but such was not commonplace amongst my people. "You're a..." I needed a moment to search for the word. "A sorcerer?"

"I am" The prince's face seemed to brighten if only slightly. "And what, if I may ask, are you?" He rose from his knee, kindly taking his cloak and fixing it back over my shoulders. I touched the soft material, comforted by its weight. "You're not Asgardian"

"No. They call us nymphs" I replied, but continued to run my fingers across the flesh of my thigh in amazement. "We live in Asgard's seas" 

"You live in the sea?" That notion seemed to perplex him. Quite slowly did he lower himself to sit at my side. Even still, I jumped away uncomfortably. 

"Yes. This is not my natural state- these legs and this flesh. I normally possess a tail." His horned head nodded in understanding, causing his many adornments to jingle. 

"I see, that makes much more sense. What is your name?" Still he inquired about me and I could not conclude why. Outwardly, he appeared kind and his actions only reaffirmed such. Nevertheless, I was technically his prisoner. 

"Marina" I wondered if it would be out of place to ask for his own. 

"My name is Loki" Luckily, he did me the favor of answering that query himself. "I'm glad to meet you, Marina. Although I apologize for the circumstances" an apology, no matter how genuine it sounded, would never be enough. 

"Loki, I want to go home" My throat began to burn with the urge to weep and I could not deny it for long. If this prince were so kind, could he not set me free? "I want to go back to my family, to my mother and father, to the ocean" plump tears sprung from my eyes and tumbled down heated cheeks. I watched as his expression fell, lips pulled into a tight line. "Please" that word fell from my lips as a broken cry, desperation ringing through each syllable. I would fall to my knees and plead with him if I must, as the notion of remaining trapped here was utterly terrifying. 

"I..." He looked upon my sobbing self, obviously uncertain with how to respond. "Marina, I cannot promise you that" his own words sounded pained, as if he wished not to speak them. "But... I can try. And what I can promise you is safety here" 

"How?" I lamented, seeing no way that one man could protect me from an entire realm of beasts. 

"I will make it my sole purpose if I must, Marina. But I swear to you, you will be safe" Loki's hand found my own, his touch so cold in comparison to my naturally heated skin. I did not draw back from him, unknowing of why I deserved such protection. 

"Why?" I must ask at the risk of sounding ungrateful. Yet, Loki offered me nothing but a smile. 

"I have never agreed with the brutality my people inflict upon others. I cannot stop them all, but what I can do is keep them from you"


	5. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki POV

While she took quite a bit of coaxing, Marina eventually relaxed and laid down her head. The nymph's small body was dwarfed by the many furs she curled beneath. She looked at ease and I could only hope such were true. No doubt she was exhausted after being assaulted and stolen from her home. I could not imagine her terror, surrounded by such an unfamiliar world. After speaking a while longer, I came to realize she knew hardly anything of life outside her waters. Her people were quite secluded, but no less intelligent and rich in their own customs. She had asked if Jotunheim housed any oceans of its own. Sadly, I had to tell her no. Our realm was a barren, ugly one. I could not so much as offer her a taste of home. 

Her agonized beg to be set free rang through my mind on repeat. I could not merely turn her loose, as she would die quickly in the cold wilds. Nor could I smuggle her back to Asgard so simply. If she were of any other realm, the feat would not be quite so difficult. My people were permitted nowhere near Asgard, though we broke that rule on occasion. I could not blame the Asgardians for creating such boundaries if it kept our peoples from war. Even so, never was I the kind to shy away from a challenge. 

I watched Marina sleep, pink lips parted as she breathed steadily. She was such a beautiful thing, I could hardly contain myself from reaching to touch her hair. More than that, she proved quite intriguing. She came from such a fascinating culture, I hoped she would indulge more of my curiosities. That is, if she became more comfortable. I could not blame her for fearing me, why would she not? 

"Loki?" From behind my chamber doors called a commanding voice. "Come out" my father boomed with a pound of his fist. Swift was I to greet him, less his obnoxious noise making stir Marina.

"Yes?" He tried to enter as I opened the door, but I made certain to keep his path obscured. 

"What was that? At the feast" He practically snarled down at me. "Embarrassing yourself by defending a slave. You made fools of your entire family, do you understand that?"

"Father, I-"

"Why would you do such a thing? She is an object- an Asgardian. Her very being here is a symbol of our triumph" Triumph over what? A peaceful, unsuspecting people? I managed to hold my tongue, despite the words that currently burned it. "Is she in there?" His large eyes examined the crack in the door. "Return her to the dungeons"

"No" the word fled my mouth faster than I could think it through, though I realized my mistake immediately. Laufey's eyes narrowed upon me. "No... Because I have claimed her" I was quick to explain away my defiance. Lying had always come easy to me, making it much easier to survive, let alone get ahead as a runt. 

"You have?" My father's tone was a surprised one, given that I'd never take a slave for myself. 

"Yes, why else do you think I whisked her away? Skaudi and Baugi always take the fairest ones before I can even gaze upon them" I felt disgusting for even alluding to keeping her as my pet, but this would assure Marina's place at my side. 

"...it's about time you acted as a man" Laufey straightened his posture in pride. "...How can you touch her?" Ah, he still thought her to be Asgardian. Better to keep him believing such, less she lose value. 

"A rune I cast. I may touch her, no one else. Less she burn" my father accepted my reason without question, as he always did. I would not call him unintelligent, merely trusting of me. 

"She is yours then" he decreed with a passive wave of his hand. "However, I cannot promise your brothers will respect that."

"Oh, I'll make certain they do" The King found himself bemused at my fierceness for this girl. 

"Good. Take her to the mistress" His words came behind a smirk, referring to the older Jotun woman who lorded over the concubines. She dressed them, fed them, and tended to their wounds. What they received, however, was ultimately decided by their respective master. 

"Actually, I would prefer to keep her here..." I began to slip back into my chambers, still keeping the door crack thin. 

"Not done with her yet?" Those words brought bile to my throat

"No... Thank you father" at last could I escape from this stomach churning conversation. Just the thought of using her for such barbaric purposes made me ill. How my brothers could find themselves aroused at brutality was sickening. Yet, this was the only way I could keep Marina, less they set upon her like wolves. To my relief, the nymph in question did not wake from her slumber. Though I yearned for the soft comfort of my own bed, I would not risk the chance of startling her. So, I took to the unpleasant surface of the love seat. It was too short, leaving my legs to dangle over the edge. But I was happy to offer her a full night of rest. 

"...Goodnight" I said to her, though she could not hear, and allowed for my own eyes to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming soon. Please let me know what you think!


	6. First Morning

Sweet smells roused my senses, they igniting a suppressed hunger. My form shifted beneath the furs, slowly awakening from my stupor. My exhaustion had put me so hard to sleep, I felt as though I slumbered ten nights. A mess of blonde peeked up from my little nest to investigate. There stood Loki, in his hands a massive bowl of fresh foods. My blinking eyes widened upon the feast. 

"Good morning" his greeting was warm, as was the smile he donned. I noticed he was dressed more meagerly than the night previous-- in a pair of simple trousers with no adornments. He must have only just awakened as well. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes" his question brought me to sit upright, both hands laid upon the bed. 

"Well, come eat" at the prince's invitation did I practically spring from the bed, feeling that my stomach had begun to turn in on itself. I supposed my terror yesterday had hidden my appetite. My bare feet pattered over to him, albeit my steps still coming uneven. Walking so often would require some adjustment. 

"What is all of this?" Gazing down into the bowl, I saw it to contain many fruits and cooked meats I did not recognize. "It smells heavenly" 

"That is roasted snipe breast and the fruit is a variety of melons" Setting the large thing down, Loki explained the meal to me. "What is it you normally eat?" His head cocked in my direction, though I'd yet to tear my gaze from the meal. 

"Fish, clams, kelp, urchins... We sometimes trade for land fruits and vegetables but those are treats" My hand reached out, but pulled back before it could snatch anything. "May I?" I made certain to ask for fear of being punished. 

"Of course. You don't need to ask. I brought it for you" Loki nudged the bowl toward me and that was all the confirmation I required. Plopping myself into the nearest chair, I shoved at least three melon slices into my mouth. 

"It is so sweet" I marveled before continuing, unabashedly stuffing my starved mouth. I'd not yet eaten in two days. Moving on to the meat, I grabbed a large hunk and bit from it. My teeth had gone square and soft in this form, making it much less easy to tear the flesh. "Delicious!" Loki emitted a chuckle in response to my feasting. 

"Eat all you'd like, Marina" I did just that, continuing to work at the cut of meat in my hands. But so too did I watch the prince, he laying out an emerald robe upon his bed. "This is for you" he gestured to the fine garment. "Whenever you feel so inclined to change"

I nodded, before returning to my food, still mildly perplexed at his genuine actions. Soon enough I finished just a small portion of the bowl, but such proved more than enough to fill me. I rose from my chair, wiping my dirtied hands on the skirt of my dress. It was sullied with blood and wine anyhow. Approaching the edge of Loki's bed, I examined the gown he fetched for me. Though I was impartial to clothing, I would confess it to be a beautiful dress. So soft as well against my curious fingers. I shrugged my current garment from my shoulders. Yet as the fabric descended my chest, Loki interrupted me. 

"There's a changing screen in the corner" He pointed to it- standing panels of carved wood. What did it matter? 

"I do not need it" I dismissed his offer and proceeded on, allowing the silk to drop to the floor. I had not considered for even a moment that he was the one feeling uncomfortable. That is, until I noticed his back was turned. "...Do your people shun nudity? You wear only trousers" I inquired amidst slipping the fresh gown over my head. "I'm clothed" he turned back toward me then, his expression still flustered.

"I would not say we shun it" Loki appeared to be searching for a decent explanation. "And a woman's body is simply different from a man's"

"...Why?" His logic did not align with my own. Flesh was flesh and nothing more. 

"I am to assume your people do not wear clothes?" The color in his face had since began to calm. 

"No. But neither do we have..." I motioned from my chest down past my hips, unknowing what to call these pieces. Yes, my honest form sported breasts but they were not exposed and vulnerable. The other thing was honestly just perplexing. The Jotun's seemed to prefer these areas covered. They placed some form of value on them. Yes, it was natural to find fertile breasts and hips attractive. But to hide them away? Loki seemed as though he had many more questions, but chose to hold them at bay. 

"Would you like to brush your hair?" He changed the subject out of obvious squeamishness. 

"Brush?" My eyes narrowed, uncertain of the word. 

"Comb" He used a term I was much more familiar with. Taking to his vanity, Loki revealed a wooden paddle with bristles on one side. 

"What is this made of?" I took it from him, eager to tidy the mess crowning my head. 

"Animal hair. What do you normally use?" He watched as I began to drag the bristles through my locks, surprised at its very gentle tug. 

"Artisans carve shells and sell them. I have a beautiful one at home" slowly, the kinks and matted knots were worked away. My hair was left smooth and shining after a bit of patience. The prince's eyes roamed my mane, trailing down to where it brushed my hips. So too did I admire his own tresses. "...Can I brush your hair?" A smile accompanied my request. 

"Oh?" His tone was a surprised one. "If you'd like" Long legs carried him to the bed and I followed suit. I climbed up upon it, crawling to where he perched himself on the edge. Rising up on my knees, I was given easy access to the inky waterfall. 

"Your hair is beautiful" I complimented, dragging the brush downward in a gentle movement. His eyes fell shut as I did so. 

"Thank you, Marina" He seemed to be enjoying this and I could not blame him. I adored when my mother would comb my hair. His locks shone like the feathers of a black bird, its thick tendrils reaching down his mid back. 

"I love to comb my brother's hair... I loved to comb my brother's hair" I corrected myself, almost having forgotten the life that was stolen from me. Loki turned toward me then, his red orbs soft. 

"I promise to do what I can to reunite you" Just as it had last evening, the prince's hand found my own. I would admit, in spite of my apprehension, the act was a comforting one. Our gazes met, silence befalling us for some time. In his face I saw nothing but truth and such brought a hesitant warmth to my heart. "Now, I'm sorry Marina, but I must leave you for a while" he rose from the bed. 

"Must you?" I pleaded, set afraid at the idea of being left alone. He did not look at me, expression twisting in guilt. 

"Yes, I must. But you will be safe here" Wordlessly did I watch Loki decorate himself. He pulled strung gems from his vanity to hang atop his horns. These alongside thick bands of gold for his wrists and biceps. From his neck hung a large gold plate, chains hanging from edges to wrap around his chest. Though I had not allowed myself to notice such before, he was a strikingly handsome man. With sharp features and a lean build, he was much more attractive than those large, brutish oafs. Even his horns were quite otherworldly and beautiful, extending up and twisting upon his head. I wondered if they were heavy. 

"Now, please listen to me" He strode back to the bed where I still sat, bending to meet my eye. "Try to keep quiet, keep the door locked, and do not open it for anyone. I promise to return as soon as I can" I heeded his every word, our gazes locked until his own flickered down to my hands. I had since begun to clutch the cloak he wrapped me in last night. For a moment, I thought he wanted the garment back. Instead, the Jotun’s features waned fond. 

"I will" I promised Loki and he nodded back. 

"Good. In the meantime, rest and eat your fill" He lingered for a moment, but soon stood erect once more. "Goodbye Marina" he bid me farewell and took to the towering chamber doors. 

"Goodbye..." I watched him disappear behind them, my voice weak. I did not want him to go.


	7. If I Had a Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki POV
> 
> Apologies in advance for how long this one is. Action is coming in the next chapter, promise!

Focusing on my tasks for the day proved itself an impossible feat. Every hour passed by in a fog, my mind preoccupied by the woman in my bed chambers. She held dominion over my thoughts, alongside my want to free her from this place. Try as I might, I could not yet devise a safe plan to smuggle her home. Perhaps one day soon the opportunity would present itself. In the meantime, my goal remained keeping her unharmed and comfortable. I could only imagine Marina to be bored out of her skull, sitting alone all day. Although I supposed even that was a bit of wishful thinking. She could very well be huddled in fear. 

The final meeting for today drew to a close and my legs could not carry me quick enough. I hurried for the exit, anxious to return to Marina before being halted. A broad, tall form blocked my path, though it was not at all an attempt of intimidation. Helblindi placed himself in front of me, on his face a smile. 

"You were... Uncharacteristically silent today, Loki" The man, white of hair, teased me. "Long night?"

"I suppose you could say that" While I looked upon a majority of my kin with contempt, Helblindi was one of the few to earn my respect. He was far more intelligent than most, with less barbaric tendencies and a knack for strategy. He treated me as an equal in spite of my birth defect. 

"Father told me you've taken that Asgardian girl for yourself?" Helblindi appeared quite surprised at my supposed actions, not that I could blame him. If word had spread through my family, they were all no doubt bewildered. 

"I have" The last thing I wanted was to speak of Marina in this manner. It was demeaning, whether she were present to hear it or not. My smaller form slipped past him, but the older Jotun followed suit. 

"I must say that is quite unusual, considering your outlook on such arrangements" I had confided in Helblindi my distaste for such foul acts. He agreed to an extent, despite keeping a slave himself. However, he had only ever possessed one. She was an Elven girl, Estel, who he appeared to treat quite respectfully. 

"Have you seen her? She's more than enough to sway a man's morals" I hoped that comment would put an end to this dreadful talk. Unfortunately, that was not the case as Helblindi's eyes came to narrow. 

"Even your own? You needn't lie to me, little brother" My pace only increased at his prodding. Why in the Nine World's did he care?

"What is there to lie about?" I insisted, only for him to cut off my path with a single step. 

"You're protecting her just as I've done with Estel for years. Now heed my warning or be doomed to repeat my mistakes" His tone was commanding, though no less concerned. I no longer resisted him, only taking one glance at our surrounding to ensure our solitude. I should have known as much, given the way he treated Estel. It was comforting in a sense- to know I was not the first to have such ambitions. 

"I will hear you" I conceded with honest interest, watching his brows knit and lips fall. 

"It begins with pity and concern but trust me when I say those feelings will bloom quicker than you can handle. And the more you become attached, the more it will pain you to watch her suffer..." Helblindi obviously spoke from experience, his tone dripping with a genuine sense of sorrow. "I would tell you to stop this now and set her loose, but I know that is not so easy... So you must tread carefully. The others will hurt her if only for the sake of asserting their dominance over you" my hands fisted as he spoke, only able to imagine the image he painted. 

"I know I needn't remind you of your place amongst us, Loki. But for you to take her will be seen as a challenge. Were you planning to bring her to the feast tonight?" Helblindi asked and the deep red of my eyes fled away. 

"No. Why would I subject her to that dreadful thing?" Tonight came the 'brethren' feast, a gathering I normally avoided. My brothers would rally in the great hall- bringing along their women to parade about like prize kills. The entire affair would more than likely be frightening for Marina to witness. 

"I thought as much" my brother's chest fell in a sigh. "You must bring her, express your ownership. You know none of them listen without being directly threatened." The idea did not sit well with me, but to dismiss Helblindi's advice would be foolish. 

"If you believe that to be best..." Scaring the poor girl more was my last intention. But perhaps I could keep her feeling secure. 

"I do... Thank you for listening. I've learned so much and I only thought it right to help you both" We resumed our walk through the ice adorned corridor. 

"Have you ever thought of leaving with her?" I realized my question may be out of line, though the other prince didn't seem to take any offense. In fact, a smile crept back on to his sharp features. 

"One day I will. But finding refuge is not so easy, given our heritage" he was surprisingly candid and such did not go unappreciated. "I'll bring Estel tonight to help ease the atmosphere. I'll see you there" With that did our paths diverge. 

"Farewell" I watched him go before turning my heel, returning back to my bed chambers. Briefly did I think on his words- that our brothers would hurt Marina simply because she were mine. Still they couldn't stand the notion of me having any sort of success, even so meager as a beautiful slave. One day they would come to regret their actions, that much I could be certain. For my ambitions, even beyond that of Marina, would not be impeded upon. 

Soon enough did I reach my chambers, pressing my weight on the large doors to heave them open. Slowly did the wood part, only for me to take sudden pause. A lovely sound, like warm honey, graced my ears. I parted the doors just an inch further and peered within to find the source. There stood Marina, her back to me, singing softly. She'd opened the window, gazing out upon Jotunheim's barren land as she sang. Her voice was unlike anything I ever heard- melodic and filled with emotion. Her words were not ones I could understand, yet they were no less meaningful. 

Pale light bathed her form and though she were a vision, it was as if my hearing remained my only working sense. My body seemed to slacken, her voice enchanting me in ways I could not describe. The notes fell through my ears, leaving me wanting more with every breath she drew. As I placed more weight upon the door, so too did it open further and let out a creak. 

Marina leapt at the sound and spun to meet me. It was only then I realized her to be wearing much of my jewelry. She decked herself in necklaces, bracelets, and a crown. Almost like a child playing dress up. 

"I am so sorry!" She apologized frantically and began slipping off the adornments. I required a moment or so to return to reality, her voice still an echo through my mind. 

"It's alright Marina" I assured her before closing the door behind myself. "It's only jewelry" 

"I-I should not touch your things" She laid them all upon the bed before backing away from me, matching my every step toward her. Her aqua hues were wide and trained upon me- did she think I would punish her? If anything, what I caught her doing was adorable. 

"It's okay, I promise..." I stopped approaching the nymph and instead waited for her to calm down. "Marina, your voice..." I wasn't certain how to describe it. Calling her a lovely singer would be a terrible understatement. "It's enchanting"

"Oh... Thank you" A smile then began to bloom across her lips. Her head turned down as well, she tucking golden strands behind her ear. "It is a common talent amongst my people"

"It can't be that common" She seemed hesitant to gloat about it. 

"I was... Well known for my voice, yes" Marina came to admit, smile still growing. "There were tide pools where we would gather... And I would sing for everyone" Her voice was not merely well trained, but quite obviously held some otherworldly property to it. I wouldn't press that end of the subject, however. Not right now, at least. 

"I can see why" The tightness had since left her body and her steps gravitated back toward me. "I hope you weren't too bored"

"To be quite honest, I slept most of the day" Her confession came alongside a rush of pink to her freckled cheeks. "And ate" the bowl was indeed empty now. 

"You absolutely deserve a day of relaxation" I felt relieved to know she was relatively at ease. 

"Your realm it is..." Her blonde head turned back toward the open window. "It is..."

"Ugly" I found the word for her

"No... I was not going to say that" I since walked closer and took a seat on my bed. 

"There's no need to lie, I know it is. It's not offensive" It truly wasn't. I would have to be blind to not acknowledge Jotunheim's lack of beauty. "It was not always this way... Not to say the old world was vastly different. But it was a prettier sight." Marina seemed intrigued at my words as evidenced by her cocked head. "I was not alive to see it, but our lands were once populated by large structures of ice- thriving, lively cities... Odin had it all destroyed after the Great War." Marina's bare feet carried to me, her form coming to rest at my side"

"I'm sorry" She apologized with sincerity. 

"There's nothing to apologize for. My father's actions were cause for such destruction. We never recovered, obviously" My little history lesson appeared to put the girl in a somber mood. So, I found a different subject. "I must take you somewhere tonight" her head perked back up. 

"Where?" Marina was very quick to question. 

"Another feast... But you won't be serving anyone, you'll be indulging" My long legs extended to my full height. Despite being a runt, I was at least tall for Asgardian standards. 

"Really?" Incredulous, she stood to follow me. 

"Yes..." I turned to face her, looking down upon the maiden with care. "But I will warn you- you absolutely must stay at my side at all times" Again did she take to heart my words and give a nod. "Good, now..." I walked us to my vanity where a closed box awaited. I drew from it the adornments the Mistress had given me alongside Marina's gown. She had been quite understanding and supplied me with anything I asked. "This is for you" I extended an intricately crafted, golden diadem. The metal swirled and curved in a beautiful pattern, accompanied by polished emeralds. 

"...It's beautiful" Marina's compliment came in a breath, she enraptured by the piece. "Will you... Will you put it on me?" 

"Of course" I smiled to her enthusiasm and graciously set the piece across her forehead. I would admit, the shape suited her perfectly. "And these" I revealed a heavy necklace of emerald and a pair of matching bangles. In the box lay more gaudy pieces, though I was hesitant to make her up to much. I even refrained from offering to braid her hair, less the extra adornments cause her to garner even more attention... Although I'm not certain it would matter at all. 

"Thank you!" As Marina toyed with the jewelry I myself changed for the evening. I felt fortunate that she humored by privacy behind the changing screen. My trousers were abandoned in favor of one of my finer silk loincloths. "Are we ready to go then?" She seemed excited and such enthusiasm almost made me feel guilty, as this would undoubtably not match her expectations. 

"Yes. Shall we?" I offered to her my arm, which she gladly accepted. Her warm skin was such a stark contrast to my own, frigid flesh. It was an addictive sensation. We took from my chambers and so did I feel as I was leading her into a den of wolves. No matter,

I would gladly play the part of the hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has been reading! I hope you're enjoying so far.

**Author's Note:**

> More is coming soon. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
